To Unlock the Secrets Within
by miss vermi
Summary: Several TEens are sent ona mission to save Hyrule from Ganon's evil grasp.Now what could go wrong with that? Full summary inside. Please R&R!
1. Cookie Dough Catastrophe

Full Summary: Two girls are sent on a mission to save Hyrule. One a physic, the other's just a psycho. Will they be able to? And why exactly them? Both of them have secrets but in the end will their secrets help them survive or will they destroy them both? Another character will come soon but I don't want to spoil that!  
  
Chapter One: Power Outage  
  
Sitting in the lone cold of her house (located on the outskirts of Hyrule), wishing for better days, Shanti was bored. She was not only bored, but freezing, even with all the clothes she had and all the blankets she had draped around her, she could still feel the cold that filled her house, there was no electricity. "I wonder how long will this power shortage last? It has been 3 days already?" She thought to herself. Beginning to hum a nameless song that she had just made up, she wished she could do something really cool. REALLY cool. Like change forms, or fly, or be really warm even in a blizzard! Thoughts of these things let her escape for a moment but after a while, she was brought back to the reality that she was sitting next to a bucket of ice cream to her left, and frozen cookie dough to her right, both things melting and both needed to be eaten before they made a mess. A wide smile came to her face. Shanti didn't need any more persuasion than that to make her eat ice cream. ~*~  
  
Having little tolerance for any more coldness, she decided to make a cookie dough smoothie with a spoon and the ice cream and the cookie dough, once they both completely melted down. That wouldn't be TOO bad. No matter how cold it is ice cream cookie dough smoothies were always welcome in her mind. Finally, they melted. "Now for the spoon and the glass." Shanti wandered into the kitchen. Finding a string of multicolored scrunchies, she put her long, white hair up into odangos to keep it out of her face. Even though it was white, she wasn't old, barely 14. Her skin was tanned to a golden brown and her arms were muscular like if she trained or worked out or something. Some people even thought she was mad and wanted to be some super person. Even now she could pick up people by putting her arms under their knees and behind their backs then lifting them up. ~*~  
  
About ten minutes later, she was nearly sick from drinking ALL of the ice cream cookie dough smoothies she could make. "It won't make a mess now, but I might." she said gagging. Finally gaining control over herself, she sat on the floor again and dreamed of being a really cool character on any random anime or video game. A loud noise made her jump. The door opened. In came a man, he stood about a head shorter than she did, and she could tell he was a scientist. "I've come to make you an offer," he said in a scrawny voice. "I'm doing a study in mutation and I would like you to take part in it. You see, I'm trying to make a potion; a special potion. That can allow you to turn from one species to another. The species that I have been able to duplicate, well, there are only two. And they both are scary and nearly uncontrollable after a time." ~*~  
  
Thinking about all the possibilities, she accepted and they got onto his horse and left. Entering his house about 1 hour later, she realized that it was more of a shack than a house, with only 1 big room. Puzzled that a scientist of such intelligence as to do a thing like this would live somewhere so small, Shanti finally just accepted it and went on. They entered a room. She sat in a chair. It was almost COLDER than her floor! After several experiments and blood extractions and DNA samples, she was given a potion to drink. "You sure about this?" "Yes, I'm sure. Positive." For once in her life that was true. She didn't have much courage some other times in her life. But that would all change, right here. "Cheers!" ~*~  
  
"Its going to be..." A girl, seemingly young if you looked at her face but yet very tall, sat on a bench, closed her eyes, and put her hands into a certain position. She had chin-length auburn hair and very big gray eyes with a lot of shine in them. She concentrated, then suddenly opened her eyes, folded her hands on her lap, and smiled. "Sunny in about 5 seconds." This seemed impossible, the rain was falling harder than ever and five seconds was a short time. All of a sudden, through the rain, the sun shone brilliantly, and it continued to pour, creating rainbows all over the sky. "How did you KNOW that?" "Easy. I'm psychic. We will now have to evacuate to an undercover area, preferably homes but any undercover sports area or rotunda will do as well." Suddenly a Hyrule soldier strolled up to the fountain they were sitting on in the middle of Hyrule Market Square. "You need to evacuate to some undercover area, preferably your homes but any undercover sports area or rotunda will do. The rain is not letting up and we would like to protect you all from the bug that's going around." ~*~  
  
They evacuated to a small shack on the far end of the park. Sitting there, with no power because of the raging storm, they asked this mysterious girl to predict the future. "Don't open the fridge," she said. One of the girls, who had short hair and looked very boyish, decided to open the fridge. She screamed. "Oh my GOSH! BUGS!" She screamed. The fridge was swarming with all different kinds of insects; there was even a beehive and a termite hill. She ran into a room far away from the kitchen after slamming the door shut. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK IN THE FRIDGE! " The psychic girl called out to the tomboyish girl who was scared and locked in the room. "Your powers are scary. Umm, what's your name?" "Renzoku. My name is Renzoku." She said. " I have to go now, goodbye, and when you meet Allen, tell him you aren't interested. Unless you WANT to go to jail and then have your heartbroken...?" Renzoku left. ~*~  
  
Her outfit was very ribbon filled. There were ribbons tied around her boots, knees, hips, shoulders, one ribbon around each individual shoulder, tying under her armpits, and wrists. There was one around each individual wrist, tying at the bottom like a bracelet and around her head. She wore shiny blue boots and a skirt with pants underneath it, for it was a very short skirt. And a shirt with extremely flowing sleeves with, you guessed it, ribbons tied on the sleeves! Approaching the shack, ribbons flying in the wind, she sighed. "Ah what people will do for an adventure, better save whoever it is then. I bet her name is...Shanti!" 


	2. It All Has to Start Somewhere

Renzoku stood open-mouthed at Lake Hylia. Two Zora were arguing ferociously, she was afraid it was about to get ugly. "Excuse me, do either of you know someone called Shanti?" she paused to recall the strange name. It definitely wasn't Hyrulian. "Who's asking?" asked the Zora who had been about to slap the other. Renzoku looked into the mind of both of the Zoras. So many thoughts. She sorted through them to see where Shanti was. Then something popped into slapper's head so quickly it nearly gave Renzoku a headache. The thought scared her. I am Shanti.  
  
"Oh god. How am I supposed to help a ZORA?" Renzoku muttered barely under her breath. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes next, she screamed, startled, and fell over. Before her, wearing a short golden skirt and a bikini style top, was a 14-year-old girl. Black leather bands formed an X over her stomach, the ends coming from the back of her skirt and top. In the middle of the X was a silver ring that matched her shoulder blade coverings, which the long points stuck out from under her white hair. Some of that hair hung in odangos and some was down. She also had gold ribbons hanging from her skirt, silver boots that went up past her knees, silver gloves that went past her elbows, and on her back was a long, thick sword and a silver and blue shield.  
  
"So, who's asking?" the girl asked. She had a certain impish grin on her face while she raised her eyebrows. It gave Renzoku a shiver down her spine. "My name is umm, Renzoku!" she realized she didn't have any idea what to help this girl with or how to save her from the adventure. Heck, she didn't even know what kind of adventure it was or would be! She also realized that she needed to get a much cooler outfit if she was ever going to follow this girl around, she would be totally outshone if she didn't! Ren's thought's switched back to the two Zoras -well actually Ren wasn't sure what one of them was- they had stopped fighting now and Shanti or so she thought she was since the slapper had asked the same question and the slapper was Shanti. All this was very confusing so she decided just to listen to Shanti. "So...it's on then?-" Was Shanti turned into a Zora because she loved one? But the real Zora -at least I think they're a complete Zora- is a girl...so Shanti's a lesbo! "-Tomorrow at 2?" "Yep! An you're NOT going to win!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Author's Notes: So what is Shanti doing? And what IS she really? Is she a lesbo? Or is it a fight? For what? And what kind of adventure is it? It's all next chapter! Read the reviews too there's sometimes gonna be other author notes! If you haven't caught on Im Shanti and Kirstyn's Ren! Please R& R! 


	3. Fishy Fight

I don't own Zelda, isn't that right Nick?  
  
Nick: Umm...how did I get here? Weren't you just moping about how you never see me?  
  
Kirsty: Yes. You are a figment of my imagination but I don't care...*glomps the empty space...see what happens when you don't see your best friend for a year?* I'll let go if you tell me I don't own Zelda...  
  
Nick: you don't own Zelda. -_-  
  
Kirsty: exactly. Oh yeah, I put stars around thoughts and bolded them because it wouldn't load the italicization!  
  
"So, what is going on tomorrow?" Renzoku asked curiously, her eyes getting big, like a cat's when they are about to pounce on an unsuspecting ribbon. "Oh, I am just going to meet my friend Ruto tomorrow, that's all." Shanti vaguely replied. "Oh. What are you going to do?" Ren asked.  
  
*I want my question answered! Is Shanti lesbo or not?*  
  
"Oh, just something uninteresting. I am sure a young girl like you wouldn't find it at all entertaining. You would just say 'that's silly' or 'can I come watch?' or something stupid and corny like that...little kids, jeez..." Shanti replied. "I am not as young as you may think!"  
  
*I won't tell her my real age, no, then she would suspect...so I will cut my age down a bit...I think I should tell her...15? Yeah that is good, a bit young but then she won't even have a clue! *  
  
Renzoku thought to herself, glad she could read Shanti's mind and that it was not the other way around.  
  
"Well then...how old ARE you?" Shanti was confused.  
  
*Her face looks like that of a 9-year-old and yet she is so tall...how old could she be?*  
  
She pondered. "OH, I am 15, and yes, my innocence and my magic allow me to look like I am 9. Sorry for any confusion."  
  
*From what I can tell, this girl is very, uhm, powerful. And she is very soft-spoken. Also probably very kind but very cold sometimes. That's all I can tell. Definitely powerful in the magic arts. I wonder what the extent of her powers is?*  
  
Shanti pondered, figuring that this girl could read minds. "Oh, I am very soft-spoken indeed, and very polite, but when it comes to enemies I will kill them faster than you can figure out what my name means. So please, tell me, what are you doing with your friend Ruto? And I can't sense any magical aura from you. How can you switch from Zora to humanoid?" Ren asked. "Oh, just a potion. And if you thought turning into a Zora was cool, wait until you find out what ELSE I can turn into-" Shanti slapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
* I am being both childish and careless, blast she might catch on!*  
  
"Catch on to what? Oh I am so sorry, I am not used to being around..." she sighed very deeply. "People." She finished.  
  
*I am just a loner. For a good reason too. Someday, though, someday I will-*  
  
"Well, goodnight kiddo." Shanti said, breaking Renzoku's train of thought. "Goodnight, and I should be calling YOU kiddo, like I said, this spell only makes me LOOK 9, I am really older than you are, nyah!" Renzoku pulled down the bottom of her eye and stuck out her tongue, but it was too dark for Shanti to see it. The next morning, Shanti was already gone.  
  
*Hmm.Should I use spell two... or spell three? ... Spell three! An odd number to find an odd person, right?*  
  
Ren laughed to herself. She muttered something under her breath. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? And what is with the special effects?" Shanti cried, sweating. "Oh, just a little something to make me look cool. What are you doing?" A Zora, apparently Ruto, stepped in. "I would still prefer a water race." She said. Ah I see, so they are RACING each other. That explains a lot! Renzoku was relieved. She didn't want to have to follow some weirdo around. Not that it is really THAT weird compared to Renzoku's abilities, but still...  
  
"A land race is my final offer. From Lake Hylia to Gerodo bridge and back. Ready? Go!" "WAIT!" Ruto screamed. "NOT FAIR! Ok, so we can race more than once, right?" she grinned awkwardly. "So lets swim oh, say 30 laps around Lake Hylia first..." she started, still grinning. "Wait a minute, 30 laps around Lake Hylia is IMPOSSIBLE to do if there is gonna be MORE after that! Honestly, have you SEEN how ENORMOUS that thing is?! How about 3 and then we race on foot AROUND the lake 10 times-" Shanti argued. "Fine with me. Lets go." They both dove into the sparkling lake, Ruto swimming as hard as she could, Shanti keeping a steady pace and falling far behind...  
  
They reached the marker, which was a very large rock, on their third lap and jumped out of the lake and started running. Ruto started looking tired. She showed it too, slowing steadily in the pace. Meanwhile, Shanti hadn't run out of energy because of her pacing and soon was behind her by an arm's length. As they approached the tenth time seeing the particularly large, spiky, white rock, Ruto yelled, "Hey, lets swim against the current in the Gerudo River! How about twice back and forth?" "Sure, whatever" Shanti said, she too began to feel the fatigues of running and swimming in her arms and legs. She felt her legs were suddenly gonna stop moving and she would sink as fast as your favorite bracelet in the middle of the ocean. (I have lost SO many bracelets to the ocean...anyway...) But miraculously she took the lead up the river around the second time swimming up. She became more paranoid that she was gonna faint with every passing second.  
  
"Hey, how about we run 20 laps around that cottage over there" Shanti gestured to the cottage a few miles away from the river. By this time, Renzoku indeed WAS bored. She had tried to fight it; she didn't want Shanti to be right, but she just couldn't. She was as bored as a kid in school when it is snowing outside. So terribly bored, she felt like she could die. She fell to her knees, screaming a single word, "Hitori". She screamed it so loudly that Shanti, a mile away, was holding her ears in agony.  
  
Repeatedly, she couldn't stop herself. She held the word for about 30 seconds every time she said it, which would give herself time to think about stopping and prepare to do so, but every time, "Hitori" just rolled off her lips. She didn't know the word, besides that it was Japanese, and the only Japanese words she knew were kawaii, yume, and renzoku. (Cute, dream, and continuous). So why did she yell it?  
  
Shanti and Ruto had coped with it and ignored it by now, having raced three more races during the time she had been screaming. She still was. Shanti yelled "I can't stand it much longer, I gotta shut her up, so this is the final race: on foot, from Gerudo Bridge to Lake Hylia, there is the bridge, ready? GO!" the set off running from the bridge to the lake.  
  
*Renzoku is over by the lake, so I can just shut her up at the end of the race. Perfect. But why yell Hitori? I don't think she even knows what it MEANS. I do, I wish she wouldn't scream it.*  
  
Shanti set on full speed and, from far behind, passed Ruto and dived into Lake Hylia.  
  
"Man, that really hits the spot! All that running got me all hot and sweaty but man this lake is COLD!" Shanti splashed Ruto as she arrived. "GRRR!" Ruto stormed off, irritated. "Renzoku, what the heck are you screaming?" Renzoku didn't stop at all. "Renzoku!" Shanti yelled. "SHUT UP!" she screamed. Very softly, Renzoku rolled out a slow, sad "Hitori...I can't take it anymore...hitori..." and then threw herself into the lake. Noticing that Renzoku had not emerged yet she dove down. Ren was sinking to the bottom, and was nearly at her destination. She had a nice, understanding smile on her face. Her eyes were very shiny and half-closed, and she smiled in the smallest, most pleasant way. She didn't even extend a hand to Shanti as she saw her diving. She seemed happy to die.  
  
*I am NOT letting you die; I still need to chew you out for screaming words you don't know! Little miss "I-am-so-perfect-I-can-read- your-mind-I'm- not-used-to-humans-cuz-I'm-a-loner-look-at-me!" I HATE when she does that. She says she is a loner so proudly, and yet she screams hitori like it's a bad thing to her. I bet she just wants attention, well I am gonna yell at her for a while, so she will get it, eh? I will have two lectures, one on not screaming in a peaceful town and another about not sinking to the bottom of really cold lakes before I tell her that it is ok for her to die! I am gonna catch pneumonia! What is this girl THINKING? Oh well, I won my race, score! *  
  
Shanti smiled and did a small victory dance. Suddenly it hit her that Ren was still sinking...  
  
Shanti finally grabbed on to the girl and swam to the surface. Ren struggled to get away from her.  
  
*It is like she WANTS to die, but why would someone like HER want to DIE? I have had my moments but I have never considered THIS. I wished I had never been born many times, and I wished to be killed by others, but I never wished to be killed by myself.*  
  
Lying on the grass, Shanti forced Ren to breathe. "What the heck are you thinking?!" Shanti yelled. "Hitori" she whispered. "What does it mean?" Ren coughed violently. "Alone. It means alone. So why would a girl such as yourself be screaming it?" Shanti seriously wanted to know, NOT. She didn't care less about Ren's past, but she DID want to know why she was screaming a word she didn't know. It struck Shanti as odd. Then again, everything about Renzoku struck Shanti as odd...  
  
"I guess it fits then. Well, I wonder what we are supposed to do now? I have to change but I can do that in the tent tomorrow morning. I don't know where, but we are supposed to go SOMEWHERE I feel it. It's like I had a vision but I can't recall it."  
  
"Renzoku, isn't it?" a girl walked up to her and said. "Yes, but last time I saw you was...when you opened that fridge up and then locked yourself in a room. Yes, Seana? What do you need?" Renzoku remembered that bug-a-phobic girl. "I have been having some after effects of your vision."  
  
* After effects? Hmm, must be because I didn't remember to modify it for human's senses...*  
  
"What KIND of after effects?" Renzoku asked, wondering what they might possibly be. "I saw something. It just appeared in my head. It showed me this girl wandering around. She looked like you, so I guess that is who it was. You went to the Kokori Forrest and found an emerald there, you next went to Goron Mountain, where you found a ruby. Lastly, you went to Zora's fountain, where you found a sapphire. All three of these places had terrible, gruesome monsters tormenting the owners of these valuable gems...what were they called...spiritual stones? Something like that... then you met a beautiful woman. She gave you some kind of instrument, like an ocarina of some sort. She looked kinda like someone, but I can't recall who."  
  
"Thank you, your side effects should end once you have told me that. The vision was meant for me and now that I have the knowledge I require everything should be peachy from now on. Ok?" Renzoku smiled, she had been talking softly the whole time and was very polite. "You ARE polite to other people! God, I thought it wasn't possible! You are gonna make me throw up you know that? Being all proper and fancy, someone would think you were Princess Zelda or something! Next thing we know you will be talking about a guy who wears a strange green hat and how he is 'so dreamy' and how you are gonna marry him someday.... GOD you make me SICK!" Shanti stepped in. "Well actually, there was this guy I once knew, he didn't wear a green hat, but he was so-" Renzoku started dreaming. "But I guess I am supposed to stick with you, being that we need to go to Kokori Forrest and I need you to help me strategize against that 'gruesome monster'" Shanti butt in, not wanting to hear about this dream guy of Renzoku's. "Well, lets go."  
  
Heading off, Renzoku sighed. "He was SO dreamy...he had the coolest blonde-brown hair and the most amazing blue eyes that I could get lost in forever. He was so sweet, but he was a real jerk most of the time. I haven't seen him in a long time I wonder what he is doing now?" Renzoku put her hands behind her head while she walked. Shanti literally threw up in the bushes. "I don't handle that romance crap well ok, so just please, SHUT UP!" she said as Renzoku giggled.  
  
*He was a great guy, but I will never forgive him for his deeds! Well, Shanti doesn't need to know a thing about Niku! Then she would DEFINITELY catch on.*  
  
"I think that the spell of yours makes you ACT like you're nine too! Such a child! Ugh!" Shanti cursed under her breath. "Looks like we have arrived at Kokori Forrest, when should I start strategizing?" Renzoku asked. Shanti slapped her own forehead. "You were supposed to do that on the WAY! IDIOT!" She yelled. "Wonder what's IN there..." They both stared in amazement, Shanti screamed.  
  
Authors notes: Sorry for the confusion, and sorry I left you hanging. IM SO SORRY! Go me! Mevy, for the sake of our sanity, you had better write fast!  
  
Mevy: I write a lot faster than YOU do, miss "I'm-not-gonna-post-for-a- month".  
  
Nick: Hey, I got a mention! What did you call my character?  
  
Kirstyn: Niku. God I hate your character.  
  
Nick: I'm not even IN this story!  
  
Kirsty: Yeah I know, but any character of YOURS is gonna be one I hate. Why don't you call me more often?  
  
Nick: I lost your number. Besides I thought you HATED me.  
  
Mevy: you two are way off the subject.  
  
Kirsty: Oh yes, the next chapter is yours Mevy. Have fun!  
  
Mevy: Joy, well, at least my chapter will be longer than yours!  
  
Kirsty: Uhn, well, *pulls down bottom eyelid and sticks out tongue*  
  
Mevy: Oh god, you are such a child.  
  
Kirsty: Don't throw up, this is a new car.  
  
Mevy: What car?!  
  
Kirsty: Sorry, always wanted to say that.... Anyway, shouldn't you be WRITING?!  
  
Mevy: Again, I write faster than YOU do.  
  
Kirsty: You should be making up for my lost time then.  
  
Mevy: ugh. Official end to the Authors Notes in this chapter, goodbye everyone.  
  
Kirsty: Happy holidays all! 


	4. Lost

CHAPTER 5 Mevy:I don't own Zelda, right Kirsty?  
  
Kirsty: yeah right Mevy, then I wouldn't own Zelda either.pshaa! Like THAT is true! OH! By the way it's chapter FOUR, idiot! Mevy: IT IS! I mean the 'we own Zelda part!' Kirsty: Really? *Some men in business suits come up and whisper to her* It appears that we DON'T own Zelda. But you own Shanti. And I own Renzoku. And I also own many, many other characters, just none related to the original Zelda story. Mevy: That about sums it up.  
  
Shanti was yelling in frustration because no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get in to the Kokiri Forest. She growled under her breath again as she rammed into the wall-like structure that blocked her and Ren's way in to the Kokiri Village.  
  
"Are you trying to get in through here?" Renzoku asked curiously, taunting Shanti. This was to try and drive Shanti out of her mind then watch as she blew up. This was a very interesting event and Ren knew this from experience because she had seen Ruto tick Shanti off and then they were at it for HOURS on end if they got the chance. Of course the idiot fish hadn't known this would happen or what trouble she would get herself into because now she owed Shanti BIG TIME! Shanti finally answered, sarcastically, "No. I've just been beating myself up to try and dislocate myself this WHOLE FRIGGIN TIME! I have nooo in intention WHATSOEVER to try AND GET INTO THE KOKIRI FOREST, DESTROY THE MONSTER, GET THE SPRITUAL STONES AND ALTOGETHER SAVE HYRULE FROM ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION!!!" Shanti's voice had risen higher and higher the whole time until it broke at the word "destruction". Ren watched, entertained as Shanti stormed off furiously towards Lon Lon Ranch. She might go get some milk and then Ren knew she'd be back sooner or later to apologize.  
  
Shanti did just that then, much more controlled, she asked some what to the sky she was looking at as she lay on her back, "How are we supposed to save Hyrule if we can't even get the Kokiri Emerald?" "I thought you didn't want to get in!" "REN!!" Shanti yelled at her as she jumped up, temper flaring from earlier. "You know perfectly well what I meant! You can read minds!" Ren decided that Shanti had mood days, not swings. One day she'd be sarcastic, the other she'd bounce everywhere and was really funny she was also probably sometimes dark and moody sometimes too.  
  
"You said you didn't want me to read your mind; you could feel it; it was irritating!" Shanti's eye twitched, annoyed, but not so much that she couldn't have fun. Ren added after she'd laughed enough at Shanti, "It was quite funny watching you pour all your energy into that like your life depended on it." *If she only knew* Shanti thought. Ren heard the thought and in doing so, Shanti could feel Ren's presence in her mind. Shanti somehow managed to throw Ren's mind out, mentally. "I SAID DON'T READ...MY MIND!!" Shanti said the last few words slowly as if she was an adult reprimanding a small child to try and teach them not to eat the carpet. Her black eyes were filled with cold anger and hatred.  
  
(A/N: Mevy: Once, I put a bead up my nose and it got stuck! My dad had to pull it out with tweezers! And when I was like two, I climbed my closet organizer and then there once was this kid, on top of a tugboat play place-  
  
Kirsty: MEVY! SHUT UP!  
  
Mevy: So I knocked him off so I could be on the top! =P  
  
Kirsty: UHG! Sorry everybody! All right Mevy BACK 2 the story!)  
  
There was complete silence. Shanti, finally cooled off, and asked, "Why, why do you ask if I'm trying to get in?" "Oh yeah." Ren said as if she had forgotten her earlier question. "Ruto told me-" Shanti jumped to her feet. "That rotten little fish! I'm gonna-" "SHANTI! Let me finish!" Renzoku took charge since she WAS older. She was fairly surprised when she saw that Shanti didn't protest and her face looked downcast. *It must be something.from her past.? What exactly happened? She is like a different person.* "Uhm, well, she told me, Ruto that is, told me." Shanti did nothing but stare at the ground. *Now THAT is CREEPY!* Ren thought to herself. "Not to tell you.but that was an entrance to the Lost Woods along the Zora River next to a waterfall.which was also another entrance to the Zora's Domain."  
  
"Ruto said you wouldn't be able to get in from where she knew you would try because.the Kokori don't like outsiders." Shanti's face brightened up almost instantly. "Let's go then!" Shanti and Ren at long last reached the waterfall. Ren pointed to a sign and called out to Shanti, who was lazy and had stayed a Zora after swimming (With Ren hanging on to her back) up the river, since they had no bombs (to Shanti's disappointment) to blow up the rocks on their way. "Hey Shanti!" Ren called over her shoulder. "What?!" Shanti yelled back irritably since she'd been bathing in the waterfall. "I think I found it! There's a sign! It says."  
  
In almost an instant, Shanti was by Renzoku's side. Shanti yanked at the sign, breaking the post that held it and brought the writing close to her face. "HEY!" Ren protested. Shanti only shushed her with a finger to her lips and kept reading. "Yup, it's the entrance. The sign says 'Here stands the well, the entrance to the Lost woods. Be warned: Should you get lost, terrible things may happen." (A/N: I know there isn't REALLY a sign, but who cares?) "How'd YOU know? How am I supposed to believe you aren't just making this up?!" Shanti looked straight at Renzoku, which completely freaked her out, and said "I know a lot of different languages."  
  
"How?" Ren pried. "Don't push it." *But HOW? She is only 14! That is not enough time to master a lot of different languages! The only two I can tell she speaks are the language I speak and.wait, maybe the sign was in Zora.* "He Shanti! What was that sign in?" "Huh? OH! Korkorish! Zoras use Hylian if you are wondering. Didn't you notice that Ruto didn't have an accent?" *Shanti has an accent! But what does THAT mean? I have an accent compared to that bug girl and Ruto.does she come from where I do? No.they arent the same.but what about her parents? Won't her parents be worried about her? Does she HAVE any?*  
  
Shanti had finished talking about accents and the origins. Instead, she was staring at a small opening in the bottom of the hole, which was filled with water. "I can make it either way" Shanti determined. *Wait, she didn't say the species! Does that mean I get to see the other one? What is she hiding from me? True, I keep my own secrets, but which species you are is NOT something to hide!* "-so that's how we'll get through.unless you can make it?" Shanti figured. "No, but-" Renzoku's question was cut short as Shanti grabbed her arm and dove into the water. It was okay until about halfway down when Ren ran out of air. She struggled to pull away, but couldn't. Shanti pushed at Ren's cheeks, which opened her mouth. Shanti closed her own mouth over Renzoku's.  
  
*She IS a lesbo! Trying to seduce me at my moment of death!* Quite the contrary, Renzoku received a bunch of air. Shanti dragged her down the rest of the way, they went through the opening and came out the other side. Once they reached the top, Shanti exploded, "DID YOU EVEN LISTEN?!" Ren, shocked, only let her mouth hang open. Shanti fumed for a while, then turned to Ren. "Sorry." Shanti rose her gaze to meet Renzoku's a couple of times, then dropped it. "I shouldn't have yelled at you.sorry." Shanti stood at each of the three tunnels, right, left, and straight. (a/n - if non- gay/les people are straight, then is everyone else curly?)  
  
"Which one, or ones, d'ya think'll lead nowhere?" "Wouldn't you wanna pick the correct tunnel and NOT one that led nowhere? Remember the sign?" Ren recalled. "No, it just said that because it's made up. No one has come in here and come out. I know why. It's called the Lost Forrest because if you get lost, it takes you into the Kokori Village. So we have to get lost to get out. Now, since you are the all-so-magical-psychic-one, you can put your powers to work and pick a way that gets us lost!"  
  
"Okay.I pick. the right one!" "I just said we have to pick the WRONG ONE!" Shanti nearly blew a fuse. " I meant the one that is opposite of you left." Renzoku said in a calming voice. "Oh.I knew that!" Shanti headed out the right tunnel (the one across from her left) and disappeared. Ren followed behind quickly, not sure what else could be in the woods. When she came out the other end, Shanti was looking quite irritated. "this.is the Kokori Village?" Ren asked, very confused and lost. * Is THAT why they call it the lost woods?* "No! You dork-" "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CALLED ME THAT! D'ya know what that MEANS?!" Ren, for the first time in a long time, exploded. "Tor- yeah, yeah I know what that means." *Who or what is Tor? That can't be a full name.*  
  
"Anyway, we picked the RIGHT door" Shanti continued. "Yeah I know I told you to!" "No! Not THAT kind of right! We went through the right and it led us to more of the Forrest. If we had picked the left or straight tunnel we would've ended up in Kokori Village; those two were the wrong doors." Shanti explained. "Oh!"  
  
They went through the right doors (a/n Zelda fans probably know which doors they are cuz they memorized them. I have just forgotten.^_^) twice more until they finally took a wrong tunnel and came out to see the Kokori Village. "Woah" Renzoku, who doesn't get out much, was amazed. "Yeah, it's like the attack of the kindergartners." Ren fell over. "I MEAN the SCENERY!" "INCOMERS!" one of the little elves shouted. Soon, about 20 little kids came running out of the huts, a blonde boy as their leader, with spears, rocks, and everything else that looked like it would hurt, yes, including forks.  
  
(a/n: Once- Kirsty: JUST WRITE THE FRIGGAN STORY! IT'S LONG ENOUGH WITHOUT YOUR STORIES!)  
  
"Aren't you going to fight them off with your sword, which you haven't used?" Ren asked Shanti as they stood atop the highest hill waiting for the Kokori to get them. (A/N: they have REALLY short legs. So do I but I can still run real fast cuz I swim and I'm short! ^_^) "They're too CUTE! I can't hurt them!" Shanti cried. "Vrrg." "Oh I get it! You thought I was insensitive and could kill them off like it was nothing!" "SHANTI!!!" By that time the Kokori had reached them. The blonde, who's name turned out to be Mido, whispered to another Kokori, who was Saria, "They're too cute! We can't hurt them!" "I know they're so tall! Except for the one on the right." which was Shanti. "She looks kinda like US."  
  
"HEY! I AM an outsider! I.I'm just.short." Shanti looked sad. "Well, what do you want? If it's the Emerald, you most likely won't get it but you can talk to the Deku Tree.if you can get through us first that is." Ren noticed the scratches and cuts on their faces. *They must have already been fighting. Someone else must've tried to get it. I bet it was him.* "Ganondorf, I will get you." she whispered to herself. Shanti went all rigid. "Oh! I didn't mean you!" Ren exclaimed, thinking that maybe they had only heard the last part. "Oh, okay." Shanti replied, she had guessed what Ren thought Shanti had heard, but really it was the name that had scared her. She knew it from somewhere.but she couldn't remember where. All she knew was that it, the name by itself, frightened her. And when you even frear the name, you can only IMAGINE what fear you'll have of the thing itself.  
  
Shanti's thoughts returned to the freak show of a mix of an M-rated Video game and Candyland's extras. Ren leaned over and said "It'd be better if we asked for something besides the emerald first..so it seems like it's not our first concern." Mido and Saria watched all this with interest. "You think they think we can't hear them?" Saria asked as Mido tapped his foot impatiently. "We can hear you, you know! We're short and mature; not old and stupid with bad hearing!" Mido snapped at Shanti and Ren, who had turned their facces towards each other and whispered back and fourth quietly. Both girls turned their heads at the same time. "We.uh.we wanted a." something caught Shanti's eye. But how couldn't it? Each of them that was owned by a Kokori was locked on her and Ren. "Faerie!" Shanti finished happily.  
  
Ren gave her this odd look but considering the occasions she had given it to other people, nearly everything Shanti did should have gotten that look. 


	5. To See You Again: Part One

Chapter Six To See You Again  
  
Ahh it sounds so romantic!  
  
Mevy: You are hopeless...  
  
Kirsty: Yeah i know...*sighs deeply, rose petals start blowing in the wind*  
  
Mevy: O...K then....  
  
Kirsty: And we will find about Renzoku's tragic, romantic past in this one!  
  
Mevy: What about the Prequel about Ren's past that you are planning?  
  
Kirsty: I won't give TOO much away! *Sigh* I love reunions....  
  
Mevy: You already gave too much away! You couldn't possibly own Zelda or else the plot would move too quickly and everyone would know all the secrets before they got to the Lost Woods!  
  
Kirsty: Well I won't give away nearly anything in the chapter, forcing you all to read the Prequel! WAHAHAHAFUFUFUFUFFU!!!! Uhm, anyway, OK so maybe I DONT won Zelda, what are you gonna do, sue me?  
  
Mevy: Actually, we put this here so we WOULDN'T get sued.  
  
Kirsty: OOOOOOOHHHH...Ok then! Read on!  
  
Ren stood there giving the death stare to Shanti for a while, and finally decided to ask the Kokori if they could go see the Deku tree about the...erm...Faeries. "You gotta fight us first!" they replied and mumbled things to each other. Renzoku muttered something under her breath and all the little warriors fell instantly asleep.  
  
"Woah...you never told me you could do THAT! You just went from annoying to extremely handy!" Shanti said in amazement.  
  
"Don't touch me, you lesbo!" Renzoku screamed.  
  
"Wh- Why would you think THAT?!" Shanti was offended.  
  
"Because you KISSED me!" Ren screamed.  
  
"When?"  
  
"When we were swimming!"  
  
"Correction, I was swimming, YOU were drowning!" Shanti reminded her.  
"And it was to save your life!"  
  
"Man, I never thought my first kiss would come from some freaky-"  
Renzoku continued, she was blowing off everything that Shanti said.  
  
"It wasn't your first, and from what I can tell, it wasn't a kiss," she heard from a voice in her head. Officially freaked out, Renzoku apologized to Shanti. They took special care in stepping over the Kokori warriors, who were still sleeping, and made their way to the Deku Tree.  
  
Mevy: Alright, since the REAL chapter 5 still isn't typed, though it is written, we'll just say this:  
  
Kirsty: Ahem, along the way, Zekkag joined the duo, they defeated Gohma, Shanti got a new outfit and that's...........about it.  
  
Mevy: Yea, so that's where the next chapter leads off. We'll try to get it up asap and we'll tell you when it is up too! R+R please!! OH yea, and sorry bout it being so short too, it just got.........messed up. 


	6. Into the Darkness COMING SOON

**CHAPTER 5 WILL BE COMING SOON. IT IS IN WRITING STILL, NEEDING TO BE TYPED UP.** -Mevy 


	7. To See You Again: Part Two

CH. 7  
  
Mevy: We don't own Zelda and it's really late and I don't want to do author notes right now.  
  
"Oh great Deku Tree, now that we have slain the monster and are covered in its nasty, greenish guts, may we have some Faeries please?" Shanti asked.  
  
"Thank you for freeing me from her grasp, I don't think Faeries would be too much to ask." He said.  
  
"Climb to the topmost branches and then call for them."  
  
"Ren, you know how to climb a tree right?"  
  
"Why do you think I wear pants? Of course!" She said, already halfway up the tree.  
  
"Man girl, you are like a monkey! I mean, you climb fast, and you look just like one too!" Shanti teased.  
  
"Yeah yeah well at least I'm not a FISH." Ren shot back, already at the top and playing with her Faerie.  
  
"Oh you're so cute! Yes you are! What's your name little Faerie? Aww you are so CUTE!" Ren said playing with it like it was a cat.  
  
"Would the Emerald be too much to ask, oh Great Deku Tree?" Renzoku found herself getting back to focused mode.  
  
"Yes, unless you can prove that you indeed deserve it by finding the person who shares their body with Zelda's soul."  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" Shanti asked, now playing with HER Faerie.  
  
"Let me tell you a story. Once there was a great attack on Hyrule from Ganondorf and his army."  
  
Renzoku fumed. *IT WASN'T GANONDORF'S ARMY IT WAS NIKU'S!!! *  
  
"The princess Zelda was mercilessly slaughtered, and thus given a chance to live inside a persons soul. Now the time has come where the person who shares the soul with Zelda must come fourth to save us, I save the Emerald for only her."  
  
"No, no Mr. Deku Tree, you have it all wrong! You see the army was lead by a guy who worked under Ganondorf named Hikari, who went by Niku. He sent a scout to find and kill the princess. This scout was a guy, but I shant speak his name. Well Zelda was mean and terrible and tortured the scout after I begged her not to. So then I killed her, and her father told me that I owed fate and that in seven years I would have to go on a journey to find Zelda! Zelda was the cruel person! Then I met up with this freaky fish girl and I have been searching for her ever since!"  
  
"YOU killed the Princess Zelda?!" Both the Deku Tree and Shanti stared in amazement. "How old are you really?"  
  
"I don't want to get into that right now, but I am 15, I killed her when I was very young."  
  
"I see...well in any case I can't believe that! And the only reason you have been around me is for protection until you find Zelda?"  
  
"That is pretty much it. Yeah. Then I found out you were lesbo so I might have to get a new bodyguard soon..." Ren winked at Shanti, both smiled. "Ok Deku Tree, we will find her." CH. 6 (cont., in a way.........)  
  
Mevy: Blame it on Kirsty.  
  
Kirsty: Oh yes, blame EVERYTHING on poor little me!!  
  
Mevy: NO, not everything.  
  
Kirsty: Yeah? Like what??  
  
Mevy: Us getting an A in math on our project.  
  
Kirsty: *glares* Alright, so we don't own Zelda blah bahblah...  
  
Mevy: Just read and Review.  
  
Shanti, Zekkag and Renzoku had had a nights sleep. It wasn't good or bad, just sleep.  
  
Renzoku had changed into a new outfit; it was very cool. The shirt was a V cut, it hooked at the chest with a Triforce pin, and the shirt ended at her waist, the sleeves at her wrists, and there was a big pentagon cut out of the front of the stomach area and lined with black velvet. Anywhere where a seam could possibly be was also lined in velvet (e.g. the shoulder to the end of the sleeve, the armpit to the end of the sleeve, the armpit down to the end of the shirt, etc.) The part of the V that touched her bare skin was also lined with velvet. There was a belt around her stomach, at approximately the middle of the pentagon, and another around her neck like a choker. She had ribbons tied around her arms and below the knees still. Her shoes were like combat boots with heels (a/n finally I found a decent pair of shoes for her!) and her socks went up to about an inch under the ribbons. She wore black gloves that cut off at the fingers. She also wore a see through cape that ended at the end of the short shorts that she was wearing. These were velvet lined at the seams too. They cut up so the longest part of the shorts was the inside of the leg. It was a cool outfit! And even though she was excited about the new emerald-green-and-black- lining-outfit, she was groggy and didn't want to move.  
  
Shanti stood. "Well, if we are ever gonna find her, we have to get up and get moving. Hey, if there is a Zelda, do you think that there is a...a Hero of Time too?" she asked. She helped Renzoku up to her feet. Renzoku's eyes went nearly blank. She stared at something over Shanti's shoulder, suddenly, her eyes regained their former shine but she saw something new in them. Fire, hate, sadness, and something that resembled.........betrayal? Well, whatever the case, it wasn't there before. Renzoku suddenly smiled, drew her ivory, engraved bow and nocked a silver arrow, and, pointing directly over Shanti's shoulder, shot.  
  
"Since when did you have that?!" Shanti wondered aloud.  
  
"Since I met you...didn't you notice it on my back?"  
  
"No.........no wonder you were so heavy!" Shanti remembered carrying her up the river.  
  
The next thing Shanti heard was silver hitting the ground. "What a welcome. I never expected YOU to ever pick up a weapon." an unfamiliar voice spoke out. "I never expected you to do a lot of things. Like that there. How did you do that?" Ren asked, clearly uninterested by the large aura that had protected the person and just suddenly faded soon after. "Oh, just something fate tends to throw me whenever someone tries to kill me before my time, that's all." the voice replied. Clearly a males. "Really...then I can't kill you until you solve our problem? Darn it." Shanti finally decided to turn around. Standing in front of her was a boy; he looked to be about 25.  
  
"So, do you go by Hikari or by Niku nowadays?" Ren asked. "Niku, but you can call me Hikari if you WANT" he replied. "Shanti, this is Niku, responsible for what you saw behind my eyes a few minutes ago."  
  
Shanti had become used to things like that. She had learned to accept the fact that Renzoku was omnipotent... *wonder who this guy is...he must be a total jerk!* She thought to herself, hoping Ren wouldn't pick it up. Niku approached her and waved a hand over her face, she suddenly looked a lot older. Her eyes became smaller and bitter, her face more narrow, she had aged past 15, *How old IS she?* "So then, if I can't kill you by my weapon, maybe..." Renzoku thought for a minute. "Maybe I will just find your purpose in life, make you fulfil it, then kill you..." She pondered, grinning psychotically. "Stop. First of all, who IS this guy? I don't want some stupid guy hanging out with us on our mission just because you want your revenge on him!"  
  
"But I WANT him to come with us. He HAS to. He is a part of the mission. I will explain later. Just, right now..." Quick as lightning, she ran off. "So, YOU are the one responsible for her mysterious past. I know your name is Hikari, but... Just who are you?" Shanti confused herself. " I cannot tell you if you don't already know. My name is Hikari but call me Niku." the boy replied. He had brownish blonde hair, he was fairly tall, and he didn't carry a weapon. Just some sort of staff. And he looked as if he had the same or similar past as Renzoku. "Well, I don't know about anyone's past but my own and you won't be here much longer unless you tell me yours!" She said, getting angry. "Fine, then I won't be here much longer." With that he ran off after Renzoku.  
  
Shanti sat down under a large tree next to Zekkag. Tree...they could maybe ask the Great Deku Tree? He may know a good method of finding Zelda! The Great Deku tree IS wise beyond all reason right? *That name sounds familiar...when did I hear it before? Hikari/Niku...yeah that's it! He was the person leading the army under Ganondorf! So, I wonder what is up between them, forbidden love? Maybe, who knows...* She shuddered at the thought of someone working under Ganondorf following them, and then started mumbling something about Hikari/Niku and Zelda and Renzoku (which earned her a look from Zekkag) and soon drifted...  
  
"Guess I could take a walk now if I want to..." Zekkag got up and started wandering around aimlessly.  
  
"Leave me alone." Ren said coldly. "I will. But just, tell me, if I have never seen you do it before, why are you crying now? After all you went through, and you swore to him never to cry again, and now suddenly I have a whole Zora river of my own!" Niku was being very vague. "That's because YOU are here! And I don't think he would mind if I cried every once in a while!" Ren snapped. "What's so bad about me being here? We used to be ENGAGED if you will remember..." Niku sulked. "Yeah, I do remember. But now I am Shanti's friend and I HATE you." Something inside this girl was saying run away from all your problems! She listened to this instinct.  
  
Approaching a sleeping Shanti, she whispered "You must have had it rough too, kiddo, but not like me. Not like me at all." "Yeah, I bet you had it a lot tougher than me, and I bet the whole thing was a tragic and romantic horror story that would make me throw up again. How old are you in reality?" Shanti asked, waking up. "Umm.... well, I'm 21 if you want to know!" Renzoku covered her mouth. BUSTED! "21? Wow, how do you DO it? You always seem to be a little, annoying, selfish, bratty..." Shanti gritted her teeth, closed her eyes and clenched her fist and looked as if she was trying to calm down. "Ball of energy who can fight off enemies." Shanti finished, finally calmed.  
  
Niku had finally caught up, giving a whole speech on "Do you remember what you used to tell me every morning when we saw each other around the castle?" And then there was a good long thing about how they were supposed to get married and never did. God, this guy is almost as annoying and corny as Renzoku..."I heard that! And I am NOT corny!" Renzoku whacked Shanti on the back of the head. Shanti growled and Renzoku, like a little girl scared off a large dog, ran and hid behind Niku. "Is it safe?" she whispered. "No, you just got here." "I know. I wanna leave. ASAP." Ren replied softly. "You said that last time too." He replied.  
  
"I can't help it anymore. Niku...I...don't leave me alone again, Niku, it hurts so badly..." She was crying hot tears that hit the backs of her hands and nearly burnt them. She came around to the front of him and smiled, still crying a little and put a hand on his cheek. She let it slide and flung herself into his chest sobbing the words "No" and "I can't help it". He pushed her away from him and slapped her across the face; it looked painful. "You are breaking down. Leave me out of it. It's not MY fault for what happened to you. YOU were the one who chose to run away. Then you came back and we were going to get married, but you left again! With only an excuse about how you owed fate! When you told me that...when you told me that you would do all that stuff, I knew you didn't mean it, and I know you don't now!"  
  
Her eyes glazed over; she was having a flashback. Kidnapped. Niku had kidnapped her. Ganondorf needed a psychic such as herself in a master plan to attack Hyrule at just the precise moment when victory was inevitable. She fell in love with her kidnapper, somehow she saw through the evils that he showed her day in and day out. Finally, gradually accepting it, Niku had lightened up a lot, and decided that he loved her too. He much later proposed, and she had a vision. A horrible vision. So she had to run away to find herself, and to prevent things from happening. Niku heard her trying to sneak out that night and told her to keep the ring, and held the door open for her as she left. She told him that she loved him and that they would meet again.  
  
Along the way, many terrible things happened to her, which I won't get into in this chapter. She was heartbroken and didn't care about a thing that happened to her after that, and she realized that destiny had only designed her for one person, and she had run away from him. Renzoku decided that her only real option was to return to Niku. So she did. Soon after the war where she killed Zelda, she had found Niku and told him that once everything was over and her debt to the royal family repaid...then they would get married. She had to repay the debt though, and that would require waiting seven years. *Why did I have to be the one? Why did all that terrible stuff happen to me? Why don't I feel emotions too deeply anymore? Why won't Shanti just let me DIE?*  
  
"HELLO?! Anybody there?!" Shanti screamed at her. "FINALLY I got your attention! Now, what is UP with him? If you hate him so much then why don't you just let him go!" Zekkag had been standing there for quite some time and decided to put in his two cents. "Yeah, let him leave and never think back on it again." "I can't do that." Ren said firmly. "I can't just let him go. I love him no matter how much he hates me. There is another reason he has to come. We need him because he can sense where Zelda is. We need him because he is the descendant of..."  
  
"OF WHO?!" Shanti nearly fell over in suspense. "Of the Hero of Time."  
  
A/N YEAH! So Niku can sense out where Zelda is and everything will be peachy! Peachy...*cries* NOOOOOOOO  
  
Mevy: What's up with you?  
  
Kirsty: it's part of Ren's past....NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *sobs*  
  
Mevy: 0_o  
  
Kirsty: Anyway, I love Renzoku's new outfit! And uh...yeah. It wasn't all THAT romantic as I thought, but the whole 3 chapters of Renzoku's past is...I can't wait to post that, but there are spoilers to the end of this fiction in the Authors Notes so I can't! NOOOOOO oh well, I'm going insane.  
  
Mevy: You already are. You're affecting us all. That's why this isn't edited.  
  
Kirsty: Of course ^^ well r+r peoples!  
  
| | 


	8. Light the Fire AND LET IT BURN!

Chapter 8: Light the Fire... AND LET IT BURN!!!  
  
Paine and Lenne stood on the edge of their highs school field. It was lunch right then, and they students were allowed outside. All that remained between them and their ticket out of Kakariko Village was their decision of which way to go and a big, wide, opens space.  
"So," Lenne asked her friend, "which way d'you wanna go?"  
Paine grinned mischievously. "Death Mountain."  
Lenne knew she should've expected that. They looked around them to make sure they wouldn't get caught right off the bat. Then, with silent understanding, the pair grabbed hands and ran across the field to the adventure that awaited them.   
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Joker was leaning against the house of the graveyard boy's father. Two girls flew by him towards the gate. One of them-looking like the more dare devilish of the pair-pulled out a long sword and smacked the guard over the head, knocking him unconscious. The two sprinted through the gate and managed to close it just before one of their teachers came after. They ran head-on, not realizing quick enough that the gate was closed.  
Lenne, as Joker later learned her name to be, stuck her tongue out at the now very dizzy teacher. Lenne started to run after Paine but Joker called out, "Wait! Take me with you!"  
Paine, hearing him calling out, turned around and looked at him skeptically. "Why should we?"  
"Because... umm... well, I can fight. See, I've got my own sword!" Joker promptly pulled it out and showed it to them.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"I won it."  
"Huh?"  
"One of the soldiers. We bet on a fistfight. And I won."  
"Oh. I-I guess.........you could come........." Paine looked attentively over at Lenne. Lenne nodded.  
"Hurry up then," Paine called, "We've got a ways to go." And so they set off towards Death Mountain.   
~*~  
  
As the trio plodded along towards Death Mountain, Shanti came up with acronyms for everyone's names. They were somewhat strange, as Niku put it, but Shanti didn't seem to care since she came up with 'N' oying, Idiotic, Corny, Unic for Niku, which he didn't appreciate AT ALL.  
"Annoying doesn't start with a 'N'," Niku said.  
"It does now."  
"That should be yours. You even have an 'A' to go with it!"  
"No, that's athletic."  
"Sure."  
"Yes."  
"What is it, anyway, your acronym, I mean?"  
"Sweet, honorable, athletic, nice, tantalizing, idol."  
"Oh, of course YOURS is the best."  
Shanti just glared at him.  
"Well, what's Renzoku's? Huh?"  
"Resourceful, energetic, nice..." "Is that the only 'N' word you have?" Niku cut off. Again, Shanti glared at him. "Fine; Naughty, zesty, original, klutzy, ukulele." "UKELELE?!" Ren burst out, "WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!" "Yeah," Niku added, "Zesty is like how you would describe a fruit." "Maybe she is a fruit." "ARRGH!! SO I'M A FRUIT AND AN INSTRUMENT?!" Ren hit Shanti on the head. ".........ow........." The rest of the trip was spent in silence except for Niku's ongoing chant of "fruitcake, fruitcake........." Finally, after much yelling, screaming, and hitting, they reached Kakariko Village. The place was in complete havoc. They saw the clear way up to the summit and ran for it.  
Once on the trail, they (although Ren noticed it first and was totally absorbed by the fire and bombs) saw a Goron with a bomb, rolling down the hill. Suddenly, it exploded and burst into flames. "I want one of those! Can we get those? Please?!" "Oh, we will, we definitely will," Shanti replied confidently. *So confidently,* Niku thought, *maybe she knows something we don't. She probably knows a lot of things........some things... that might be too dangerous to keep secrets.* *Or maybe,* Ren said in Niku's mind, *they're so dangerous... that we might be safer not hearing them.* 


End file.
